Phoenix
by nerdcubedfan
Summary: Alexandria Knight takes pride in the fact that she is very normal, thank you very much. Then she just had to get freaky powers. Great. Just great. KaldurxOC
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

_"Τζοιμάται ο ήλιος στα βουνά_  
_ τζι πέρτικα στα δάση_  
_ να τζοιμηθεί τζιαι το μωρόν_  
_ τον ύπνο να χορτάσει._

_Σιγά σιγά μιλάτε της_  
_ μην μου την εξυπνάτε_

_Τζοιμάται ο ήλιος στα βουνά_  
_ τζι πέρτικα στα σιόνια_  
_ να τζοιμηθεί τζι η κόρη μου_  
_ σε καθαρά σεντόνια ._

_Να κάμει νάνι νάνι του  
το βρέφος μου να γιάνει."_

_The little girl in the bed giggled and then asked "Sing it again mommy." The older woman smiled and ran a hand through her daughter's hair. "Sweetie, it's time to go to sleep!" She replied. The little girl pouted and her mother sighed. "Alright." _

_When she stopped singing the child smiled. "I love you mommy." Her mother leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Melody."_

**Star City, June 30****th****, 6.30a.m, EDT 2010**

The sound of an alarm clock ringing woke Melody or, as she preferred to be called, Alex. She hated her first name so she preferred to be called by her middle name, Alexandria or Alex. She climbed out of her bed and sighed. She loved that dream. It was one of the best memories of her mom.

Alex got out of her bed and went downstairs to get her breakfast. She got up at the time when her dad went to work. Her father sat at the table reading the newspaper and finishing his cup of coffee. "Mornin' Alex." He said. She grunted in reply as she got the orange juice out of the fridge. Alex was not a morning person. At least, not until she got her food.

"Excited for your last day of school?"

"Yeah."

He looked at his watch, got up and placed his cup on the counter. He then planted a kiss on his eldest daughter's head. "I'll see you at five. Bye Alex."

"Bye dad."

Her father worked long hours and went to work early so Alex had to get her two sisters, Jessica and Isabelle, ready for school. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. Alex sighed when she looked up and saw the picture of her mother. "I miss you mom." Come August it would be the fifth anniversary of her death.

Her mother had died in a house fire when Alex was eleven. Her dad had taken her and her two sisters to the supermarket while her mother was at home. They arrived home to see the house in flames and fire trucks surrounding the house. Her mom didn't get out in time.

Alex finished her cereal and then left the kitchen. She got a quick shower and then got dressed. She put on black jeans and a purple shirt. She braided her hair and put on her shoes and socks. Alex then opened the door to her sisters' room.

"Time to get up!" Alex exclaimed. Isabelle climbed out of her bed but Jessica groaned. "Five more minutes Lexie."

Alex rolled her eyes. "C'mon Jess it's time to get up." Jessica buried her head in the pillow and pulled the blanket over her head. Alex crept over to her bed, grabbed her ankles and pulled her younger sister out of the bed.

"ALEX!" Jessica shrieked. "You are the worst!" Alex laughed as she dodged the pillow thrown at her by her younger sister. Isabelle giggled.

"I know. Come it's time to get up. Today is the last day you have to get up early and tomorrow you can sleep in." Alex said. Jessica grumbled something but got out of her bed.

"Can I have princess toast Alex?" Isabelle asked. Princess toast was just toast cut into triangles but Isabelle loved it.

"Of course you can Issie!" Alex said before leading her five year old sister down the stairs, followed by her ten year old sister. Isabelle sat down at the table as Alex got her sisters' breakfasts ready.

"Can I wear my Black Canary top today Alex?" Isabelle asked. Black Canary was her favourite superhero, ever since she and Green Arrow rescued Isabelle and her father from criminals that were holding the people in the bank they were in hostage.

"I have to see if it's clean Issie, but if it is, you can wear it." Alex said as she placed a glass of orange juice in front of each of her sisters before running upstairs to see if Isabelle's shirt was clean. Alex pulled it out of the closet along with a pair of blue jeans, red sneakers and a red jumper. Alex then came back down and prepared Isabelle's toast for her.

Alex frowned when she saw her sister's cereal choice. Lucky Charms. "Really? Do you intend to bounce off the walls today?"

Jessica grinned. "Yeah. That's the best part." Alex rolled her eyes and chuckled. She switched on the TV and left on some show that Jess loved before setting Isabelle's toast in front of her.

Mornings like this were normal to Alexandria. She would make breakfast for her sisters, made sure they got showered, dressed and then bring Jess to school and Issie to kindergarten. When they got home Alex would make their snacks, help with homework and make dinner for dad coming home. Alex would do her homework after dinner. She rarely had time to do things she wanted to do.

Jessica got up from her seat. "I'm gonna get a shower." She told her sister before making her way upstairs. Isabelle sat at the table, munching her toast happily.

Alex sighed and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't slept well last night. Before she dreamed about her mother, Alex had a nightmare that involved fire and a voice that kept whispering _"Come to me."_ This had been a reoccurring nightmare for the girl but she hadn't told anyone else about it. It sounded insane.

A few minutes later Jessica called down saying that the bathroom was free. Isabelle went upstairs and Alex cleaned the table and put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Jessica came down later wearing a Wonder Woman shirt, a purple skirt, black leggings and purple sneakers. Her hair had been put up into a high ponytail. Soon after, Isabelle came down and the trio grabbed their bags before beginning their walk to school.

…

**Star City, June 30th, 12:13p.m, EDT 2010**

Alexandria walked quickly through the streets of Star City. Issie and Alex's schools had let them out at twelve but Jess' school didn't let them out till 3.30. Alex had to go pick up her sister from kindergarten.

Alex rubbed the back of her neck. She had the odd feeling that she was being watched but she must have been imaging it. Alex chewed on the drawstring of her grey hoodie, a habit of hers that her father despised. He thought it was disgusting.

The girl turned down the alleyway and took a shortcut she knew very well. Alex had lived in Star City her entire life and knew the streets like the back of her hand. She climbed over the fence easily and landed on her feet.

Alex came out of the alley and crossed the street into another one. This street was quiet and there were no people around. She stepped into a side street and suddenly someone's arm was around her neck and something was being pressed against her mouth.

Alex let out a muffled scream as she tried to fight back. The cloth was making her feel drowsy. Alex kicked and screamed, trying desperately to fight her attacker off. Her kicks started to get weaker and Alex felt her eyelids get heavier.

_FightbackfightbackfightbackFIGHTBACK. _

Her attacker was stronger and the fumes from the cloth made her sleepy. The last thing Alex saw was her being loaded into the back of a black van.

…..

**Hi I hope you enjoy my first story! It isn't very exciting but I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. The lullaby is a Greek one called The sun sleeps on the mountains. Let me know what you guys think. Enjoy.**


	2. CADMUS

The sound of two people talking awoke Alexandria. Her eyelids felt heavy and her head felt like it was made of lead when she tried to lift it. Alex started to panic when she realized where she was. She was in a pod.

Alex tried to wriggle her hands out of the restraints. _**Stop squirming!**_ A voice said. Alex looked around but the only people she could see where the two men speaking. "Who said that?" Alex called. The two men looked up at her.

_**I did, you stupid child.**_

There was a voice inside her head.

It was official: Alex had gone insane. "Sorry for the rather harsh kidnapping, Miss Knight, but I'm afraid we needed to bring you here the moment we found out about you." The man said. He wore a lab coat and glasses and he had a ponytail that Alex found a bit weird.

"Let me out of here! I'm gonna call the police 'cause you freaks kidnapped a teenage girl!" Alex snapped, trying to wriggle out of the restraints again.

_**What did I say about not squirming?!**_

"It's not _you_ we want, Miss Knight, it's your _powers_. You see, you have a gift that would frankly be wasted but it could be so much more useful if we harnessed it." The man with the ponytail said.

_**Mortal fool, you will not take my power!**_

The odd grey creature, that sat on the man's shoulder, horns suddenly turned red. The man with the ponytail stopped before turning to the other man. "Activate the extraction process."

"No please don't so this!" Alex begged as two metal prongs appeared in front of her.

"What do we do with the vessel?" The other man asked.

"Dispose of it." The man with ponytail instructed.

"NO, NO PLEASE-" Alex was cut off as the two metal prongs inserted themselves into her chest. At once pain shot through her body. Every nerve, every muscle, every part of her felt like it was burning. Her screams filled the room.

_**FIGHT BACK, YOU FOOL, FIGHT YOU POWERS.**_The voice screamed.

Suddenly, a ball of fire shot out of Alex's hand and shattered the glass of the pod. Alex groaned in relief as the pain stopped. _**Get out of here!**_Her head snapped up and she realised that one of her hands was free.

It was also on fire.

_What the hell?!_

_**There is not time for being surprised, free yourself now!**_

Alex raised her hand and placed on the restraint of her other hand. Her jaw dropped as the fire melted the restraints easily. She melted the restraints on her feet as well. Alex jumped down from the pod and landed in a clumsy heap.

_**Graceful.**_

_Oh shut up._

The voice in her head was rude.

She had to get out of this place, wherever it was, but first things first, where the hell did she get powers from?! Did the people give her the powers?

"Get the vessel back in its pod!" Alex looked up and saw bigger grey creatures come towards her. What did they mean by vessel? There was no time to think as the creatures came towards her. Alex fought as best she could, punching and kicking.

The creatures moved away when her fists came near them. They didn't like fire. This was an advantage to the girl. Soon all the creatures were on the ground. Alex blinked and then looked at her hands. She couldn't feel the burn from the fire and her skin was fine. All Alex could feel was a slight tingling but that was it.

_**Don't just stand there, you touvlo. Get out of here!**_

Alex looked up as she saw the scientist scramble away into the hallway. She ran after him, the fire still covering her hands. She gasped when she got into the hallway. More of the grey creatures ran up the hallway. Alex turned on her heel and started running. One of the creatures ran into her and slammed into her chest.

"Help her!" Someone shouted. Alex didn't wait for the help, as she sent a fiery punch into the creatures jaw. The creature fell back with a shriek.

"Wasn't expecting that." She looked up as someone made a remark about the fire covering her hands.

"Y-you're Kid Flash!" Alex gasped.

"As much as I love talking to a very pretty girl, I'm afraid it's time to go!" Kid Flash made an attempt to grab her hand before realising they were on fire.

"Uh- Can you stop the fire thing?" He asked. Alex's eyes widened. Could she?

_**Of course you can, you fool.**_

The flames covering her hands suddenly stopped. "Apparently I can." Alex said quietly before Kid Flash grabbed her hand and pulled her forward.

Alex's eyes widened when she saw Robin and Aqualad standing there, along with a boy who looked strangely similar to Superman. They started running forward. "Go left!" The boy commanded. The group turned left and Kid Flash let go of her hand.

"Right!" The group turned right. Alex grunted and tried to speed up when she realized she was falling behind. Aqualad slowed down and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward.

"Great directions Supey! Are you trying to get us re-podded?" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"No, I, I don't understand." 'Supey' looked confused.

"Don't apologise! This is perfect!" Robin said. He walked forward and added "Give me a boost KF." Kid Flash groaned but obliged, holding out his hand for Robin, who climbed to his shoulders. He undid the bolts before climbing into the vent.

"After you, milady." Kid Flash said with a grin at Alex.

_**Imbecile.**_

Alex gulped before climbing into the vent. She moved forwards before the others got in.

They climbed through the vent for a while before Robin exclaimed "I knew I recognised you! You're Melody Knight, the missing girl!"

Alex gritted her teeth at Robin calling her Melody before she realised what he had said. "Wait, what do you mean missing?"

"It's on the news. You've been missing for five days." He replied. Alex's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull.

"FIVE-"

"Sh!"

"Sorry. Five days." She replied. Dad was going to kill her! Were her sister's okay? She followed the others through the vents. They had been going through them for a while and Alex's knees started to get sore.__

"At this rate we'll never get out!" Kid Flash grumbled.

"Sh! Listen!" Superman junior said. Alex listened carefully but all she could hear was the other boys quiet breathing.

"I don't hear anything." Robin replied.

"Neither do I." Aqualad added.

"The geonomes are closing in!" Superman junior exclaimed. Geonomes? What the hell were they? _**Why are you so scared? You fought them earlier. **_So that was what those things were!

"We have to keep going. There's an exit near here." Robin told the group. They crawled for a while before reaching a vent cover. Robin unscrewed it and pushed it away. It landed with a clang before Robin jumped down. He helped Alex get down and then the others climbed out.

He then pulled up a screen and started to type. Where he managed to get that, Alex had no clue. There were a few moments of silence before "I hacked the motion sensors!" Robin exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"There's plenty of time between them and out." Robin told the group.

"And I've finally got room to move!" Kid Flash exclaimed before her turned and ran into the door. It flew open and he ran up the stairs. The others started to follow him and Alex ran close behind. _**Why are you running? You can fly you imbecile!**_

_Wait what?!_

Then her feet started to float off the ground and Alex flew upwards. "You can fly?!" Aqualad exclaimed.

"Apparently!" Alex replied. She flew to the top and landed outside the door before running after Kid Flash. She gulped when she saw that the doors were closing up ahead. Alex winced when Kid Flash ran into them and ran over to him. "Are you okay?" He nodded as Alex helped him up.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad remarked.

"Thanks my head hadn't noticed." Kid Flash replied.

"What do we do know?" Alex asked.

"This." Superboy replied as he ran forward and tried to pry the doors open. Aqualad joined him. "Can't hack this fast enough." Robin added. Alex looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened.

"Guys? We have company." She said, watching the huge, grey geonomes approach them.

"This way!" Robin said before running through the door beside them. Alex followed close behind and gulped when she saw even more genomes ahead of them. They were trapped. A man wearing a gold helmet stood there as well. The others got ready to fight before every grey creature horns glowed red. The group fell to the ground.

…..

_**Get up! GET UP!**_

A moment later her eyes opened. Alex looked up and saw that the others were awake too. Aqualad held out his hand and helped her up. "Guardian?" Aqualad said to the man in the gold helmet.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond." He replied.

"I think not." A voice came from behind the geonomes. They moved to reveal the man with the ponytail standing there. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Her then gulped down a test tube filled with strange blue liquid.

Alex let out a terrified gasp as the man transformed into a horrific purple monster. It grinned creepily at the group. _**We could take care of that creature in a moment. **_Alex didn't want to try.

"Everyone back!" Guardian commanded. He ran forward but the monster swatted him away like a fly. 'Supey' ran forward and started to fight the monster. They actually managed to create a hole in the ceiling.

"Okay that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said as he pulled out his grappling hook and shot it through the hole.

"Do you think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked as he grabbed onto Robin.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad replied.

Aqualad leapt through the hole and Alex flew behind him. She shrieked when the creature threw Supey, who crashed into Aqualad who then crashed into her. "My apologises." Aqualad said to her. Kid Flash and Robin ran over to them and helped the three up.

"Hide." Aqualad said before the four ran towards the monster. Alex nodded and ducked behind one of the pillars. _**Why are you hiding? We could take of that creature quicker than they could!**__ With no experience? No thank you. _

She shrieked again when something crashed into the pillar, covering her in dust. She ran to the next one and hid. Alex watched with a gulp as the monster fought the sidekicks off easily. Robin and Kid Flash were speaking about something before he ran towards the monster.

"Got your nose!" Kid Flash called.

Alex grimaced and muttered "That's disgusting."

"Melody! You may want to get over here." Robin called to her. She didn't care what they called here as long as she got out of this place in one piece. She ran over as he explained something to Aqualad and 'Superboy'. She ran to his side as Robin drew an 'X' on the ground.

"MOVE!" He shouted as the ceiling came down. Alex started to run as Superboy pulled her under him. Her vision turned black as the ceiling came down on top of them.

…

"You will not be doing this again."

Alex's eyes opened as someone said this. She looked up and saw that she was being carried by Superboy. Superboy gently put her down as Alex rubbed her forehead. God, she felt like crap. Her eyes grew even wider when she realised who was standing there. It was Batman and the rest of the Justice League. _Jess and Issie are going to be so jealous._

_**Why? They are just mortals in strange clothes. **_

"I'm sorry but we will." Aqualad told the League.

"Aqualad stand down." Aquaman told his sidekick. Alex looked around awkwardly when she realised that this was a dramatic moment. She didn't feel awkward at _all._

"Apologies my king but no." He replied. Aquaman looked surprised and Alex realised that he didn't do this that often. "We did good work here tonight," Aqualad said, "The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful. Important." He said with his hands held out.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you—"

"The four of us." Kid Flash said, cutting his mentor off, "And it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us." Robin said, stepping up, "Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Supey said, "It's simple: get on board, or get out of the way."

Batman's eyes narrowed before he turned to Alex. Alex gulped nervously as Robin added. "This is Melody Knight, the girl that went missing in Star City. We found her in there."

"She also has powers. Show them what you can do." Kid Flash said to her.

_**Insolent little boy, do not command me.**_

_He was talking to me. _

Alex nodded nervously before closing her eyes. The tingling feeling returned to her hands and when she opened her eyes her hands were on fire. She smiled nervously at the League as they watched her with curious eyes. She then put the fire out.

"Flash and Aquaman, take your partners home." Batman commanded.

"What about Supey?" Robin asked.

There was a moment of silence before Kid Flash said "He could stay with me!"

"Are you sure your parents would be okay with that Kid?" Flash asked.

"Sure they would! Come on Supey." KF said.

Batman turned to me. "We'll bring you to the Hall of Justice and we'll contact your parents. Come with me." Alex followed Robin and the Dark Knight to their car. On the way to the Hall of Justice, Alex eventually fell asleep.

…..

Her eyes opened and she looked around. Alex was in a bed in an unfamiliar room. It was small and there was a table and two chairs along with a TV and a small bookcase at the wall. If she wasn't so scared, she would have looked at the books. Alex loved to read.

She was wearing the same clothes that she was wearing earlier, complete with scratches and bruises. After swinging her legs off the bed, Alex got up and looked around. There were no windows and one door in the room but that was it.

She jumped as someone opened the door. Alex relaxed when her sisters ran into the room and tackled her into a hug. "Alex! We were so scared and we didn't know where you and…" Alex smiled and nodded as her father came over and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad you're okay sweetheart." Batman told us what happened. Did they hurt you?" He asked.

"Not exactly dad. I kind of can do this." Alex replied before her hands burst into flames, the familiar tingling feeling returning. "I don't know if they did this to me or not."

_**They didn't do it to you,**_ _**touvlo!**_

"Whoa!" Her sisters exclaimed. Alex frowned when she saw the frown on her father's face. "Girls, go watch TV. Alex and I need to talk." The pair nodded before running over to the TV and switching it on. Alex's frown deepened as she extinguished the flames.

"Talk about what dad?"

The door opened to reveal Batman and Captain Marvel. "We need to talk. Come with us."

"What about my girls?" Her father asked.

"I'll keep an eye on them!" Captain Marvel said. Her father frowned before nodding. Marvel walked into the room and Alex and her father walked out. They followed Batman in silence to a bigger room. Alex's jaw dropped when she saw Wonder Woman standing there.

_**Diana.**_

_How do you know that? _The voice didn't reply. _Jess is going to be so jealous. _

"Sit down Melody." Batman said.

"Um, actually I prefer being called Alexandria or Alex. Is that okay?" She asked.

"Fine." Batman replied. "What we want to talk about today are your powers. Wonder Woman and your father know more about that so I'll let them do the talking."

He stepped back and Wonder Woman stepped up. "We believe that you are the vessel of the Greek warrior Kali. After speaking to your father, we confirmed it."

Alex blinked. This was insane.

She wasn't the vessel of some warrior.

_**Yes you are. I am Kali. **_

"This is insane. I'm sorry but you must have the wrong girl." Alex said as she stood up. Her father grabbed onto her hand.

"Lexie sweetheart sit down. Please. Just hear us out." Her father said. Alex bit her lip but sat down. "I know this sounds insane but you are the vessel. You have a voice in your head don't you," Alex nodded, "I thought so. You weren't supposed to gain your powers until you're eighteen but after being in distress in Cadmus, they must have come early."

"How do you know so much about this dad?" Alex asked.

"Your mother was the vessel before you."

Alex blinked. "What?"

Wonder Woman spoke up. "Allow me to explain. Kali was a warrior in ancient times. She was granted her powers by the Gods but the sorceress Circe grew jealous of her. She cursed Kali to be trapped inside the body of her descendants. After her first vessel died Kali was passed onto the eldest daughter. This has happened throughout the generations and we believe you are the newest vessel."

"W-what?" Alex stammered.

"I know this seems insane Alex but it's the truth. Your mom was the vessel and I think she lost control when we in the supermarket. She lost control Alex and I don't want you to lose control. I can't lose my baby girl too." Her dad said.

"So what's going to happen?" Alex asked.

Batman stepped up. "The Justice League is forming a team of sidekicks who will go on covert missions. You need training and we need to keep Kali under control."

_**Foolish mortal, no one can control me. **_

"Are you asking me to become a hero?" He nodded. "Who's going to train me?"

"I will." Wonder Woman said. Alex gulped. The toughest woman in the League was going to train her. Yikes.

"I think this will be good for you Alex." Her father added.

"So what do you say?" Batman asked.

She nodded. "I'll do it." The superheroes nodded and her father smiled.

"That's my girl. Also I made you these." Her father gave her a suitcase and Alex raised her eyebrows in questioning. "I work in Star Labs and made you flame resistant clothes. You can wear these and if you use your powers, you won't have to worry about your clothes burning off."

Alex smiled. "Thanks dad."

….

"Wait here." Batman said to Alex. The clothes her father had made for her were actually nice. She wore blue shorts, a grey top and blue hoodie. She also wore a pair of normal blue converse.

She nodded as another girl came in with the Martian Manhunter. The girl flew over to her and said excitedly "Hi I'm M'gann but you can call me Megan! Are you joining the team too?"

_**What on earth is wrong with her skin?**_

_Shut it Kali. _

Alex nodded. "Yay! I've always wanted an earth sister." Megan added.

Alex snorted at her answer. "You really don't. I have two and they're brats. I love them but they really are brats." Megan chuckled at her answer.

"I'm Alexandria by the way but you can call me Alex." She added. Megan nodded and smiled.

"I think Batman would like to see you both now." Martian Manhunter said. The pair nodded before making their way into the other room. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian and Melody Knight."

"Um, actually I prefer being called Alexandria or Alex and that's my middle name so…." Alex trailed off as she looked around nervously.

"Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names." Kid Flash stepped up. Alex thanked him silently because he broke the awkward silence.

"It's an honour to be included." Megan said. Alex nodded in agreement as she let Megan do the talking for her. She let people do this a lot. The boys stepped up to talk to them and Robin turned. "Hey Superboy, come meet Miss M!" He called.

Alex raised her eyebrows as Megan transformed her shirt to match Superboy's black shirt. "I like your shirt." She said shyly. Superboy smiled in return as Kid Flash and Robin stepped up beside him.

"Today _is_ the day." Aqualad said.


	3. Welcome

Alex pulled the grey hoodie on and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She wore a white tank top which had Robin's printed on it, grey sweatpants, a grey hoodie and a pair of black Converse. She had to stay at the Cave to start her training with Wonder Woman and so the Justice League could hide her from Cadmus. Alex had no idea why a lab wanted her powers. Her powers weren't of scientific origin.

_**Foolish mortals, they think they can harness my power.**_

Alex rolled her eyes. She had to deal with Kali's voice in her head and it wasn't fun. The others kept giving her odd looks when Alex snapped at Kali out loud. She pulled on her shoes and left her room. Alex had training with Wonder Woman today and she really wasn't looking forward to it.

_**You are scared of her? Pathetic.**_

_Shut up Kali._

Alex made her way down the halls and into the room where the Zeta beams were. Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian were looking at a screen which had a map on it and a little icon of Red Tornado. The trio turned when they heard footsteps. "Morning Alex!" The Martian exclaimed.

"Good morning Alexandria." Aqualad added.

"Morning. You c-can call me Alex, if y-you want." Alex said in a quiet voice, silently berating herself because of how nervous she sounded. _Stupid, stupid! _

_**Why are you speaking like that?**_

Alex had a nervous stammer when she was around new people. It was something that she hated. Aqualad smiled slightly and replied "Good morning Alex."

"_Recognised Robin. B01. Kid Flash. B03."_

_**What in Hera's name was that?!**_

_It's a computer Kali calm down. _

Kid Flash and Robin ran forward and KF exclaimed "Did you ask him?"

"What did he say?"

"He's arriving now." Aqualad replied. Alex raised her eyebrows. Who was arriving? She opened her mouth to speak but Kid Flash cut her off.

"Then what are waiting for?" He ran ahead and the others started to run after him. Alex was about to run as well when she saw that M'gann had started to fly. Alex decided to try as well. Her feet started to slowly lift up from the ground and she flew forward.

M'gann smiled when she saw her. "You can fly too. Cool!" Alex smiled back at her and the pair flew forward and towards the exit. It came down and Alex's question was answered. Red Tornado landed in front of the group.

"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash called.

_**What a strange creature. **_

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the Cave?" The android asked.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad replied.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado replied.

"It's been over a week and nothing-" Robin was cut off by Red.

"You will be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company." Red told the group.

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad sounded annoyed.

"No, but I am told that team building is an important social exercise." Red replied. "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarising yourself with the Cave." With that, Red Tornado walked past them.

"Keep busy." Kid Flash grumbled.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin snapped.

"Oh, I'll find out." M'gann said before turning and narrowing her eyes at Red Tornado. _"Recognised Red Tornado. 16."_ There was a moment of silence before M'gann said "I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine. Inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though. So, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?" Kid Flash asked. Alex raised her eyebrows. From what little interaction she had with the speedster, she could tell he was a flirt.

_**The red-haired one is odd. **_

"We all know what you're thinking now!" Robin said, elbowing his friend as Alex let out a quiet chuckle. Robin shot a small smile at her.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad grumbled.

"Well, Superboy, Alex and I live here. We can play tour guides." M'gann said.

"Don't look at me." Superboy told the pair as Robin and KF had turned to look at him.

"We won't a private tour sounds much more fun!" KF replied and he slung his arms over Alex and M'gann's shoulders. Alex frowned at him.

"She never said private!" Robin exclaimed.

"Team building. We all go." Aqualad said. M'gann nodded and led the group inside. Alex followed, her hands shoved into her pockets.

"This would be our front door." M'gann said. She led the group through the Cave. "And this would be the back." She added as they went out of the Cave. Alex's draw dropped when she saw the view of the sea.

"The view is incredible." She said quietly.

"Sure is." Alex looked over her shoulder to see Kid Flash looking at M'gann with a dreamy look in his eyes. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"The Cave is actually the entire mountain." M'gann said as they walked back inside.

"It was actually hollowed out by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Kid Flash told the group.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The Cave's secret location was…..compromised." Aqualad told them. Alex's eyes widened in surprise. That meant that Super villains could turn up at the Cave at any time!

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy asked. "Yeah, that makes sense." Alex looked over at the boy. He seemed mad at everything ever since Cadmus.

_**That boy seems cheerful.**_

_You can say that again. _

"If villains know about the Cave we must be on constant alert!" M'gann said. Robin grabbed her hand.

"The bad guys know we know that they know," _Stop saying know, _"about the place so they'll never think to look here." Robin told her.

"What he means is we're hiding in plain sight." Wally told her.

"Ah. That's much clearer." M'gann replied. Alex frowned when she smelled something burning. Apparently Superboy did as he said "I smell smoke."

M'gann gasped. "My cookies!" She flew back and the group ran after her. They might it to the kitchen when M'gann pulled what looked like lumps of coal out of the oven. Alex assumed these were the cookies. She grimaced. They didn't look appealing.

"I was trying out Granny Jones' recipe from episode seventeen of…..uh, never mind!" M'gann trailed off.

"I-I'm sure they would have tasted great." Alex said quietly, giving the girl a small smile. M'gann smiled widely back at her.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to mind!" Robin said. Alex turned to Kid Flash eating the burnt cookies.

KF looked up. "I have a serious metabolism." He explained.

"I'll make more?" M'gann said, well it sounded like more of a question.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad told her.

"Exactly." Alex added.

"Thanks Aqualad and Alex." M'gann replied.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." Kaldur told the pair.

"I'm Wally. See I already trust you both with my secret I.D unlike Mr Dark glasses over there." Wally pointed at Robin. "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mines no secret! It's M'gann M'orzz but you can call me Megan! It's an earth name and I'm on earth now." M'gann said.

"Mine's Alex but you already knew that." Alex looked down at her feet as Superboy got up from where he stood and walked out of the room.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Alex jumped in surprise as Superboy roared at M'gann.

"_What's wrong? I don't understand, everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."_ M'gann said. Alex gasped as pain shot through her head.

_**GET OUT OF MY VESSLE'S HEAD THIS INSTANT, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT**__!_

"Alex!" M'gann exclaimed. Alex opened her eyes to see the others staring at her. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that hurt you so much."

"There was no need to be so rude about it though." Wally grumbled.

"I-I-It wasn't me!" Alex said. _Thanks a lot Kali now they're going to hate me!_

"Then who was it?" Kaldur asked.

"Batman didn't explain about my powers, did he?" She asked. Judging by the looks on their faces, she assumed not.

"I'm the vessel of an ancient Greek warrior, with powers, called Kali. She was cursed by a sorceress called C-Circe to be trapped in the body of her ancestors. W-whenever they die, Kali gets passed onto to the eldest daughter. Now I'm the v-vessel. That's how I have my powers. CADMUS was trying t-to see if they could drain Kali out of me but I escaped before they could."

"But Kali is in my head. If I let her, she can take control of my body. That's why you heard the v-voice in my head. It's Kali." Alex explained. _**Foolish mortal, why are you revealing our secrets?!**_

_Shut it Kali, you already got me into enough trouble today._

"So that's why you were talking to yourself?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah. I-I'm not insane or anything I swear." Alex said before letting out a nervous laugh. Wally and Robin chuckled while Kaldur gave her a small smile.

"That explains a lot." Wally said.

"But I have to say, M'gann, things are different here on earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy." Kaldur said.

"Besides, CADMUS' creepy little psychic geonomes left a bad taste on his brain." Wally added.

"And I don't think Kali likes it when you're in my head." Alex mumbled. Kali was currently swearing at the Martian, in Greek.

"I-I didn't mean to-" M'gann was cut off by Superboy.

"Just. Stay. Out." He growled before walking off and sitting down on the couch in the other room. There was a moment of awkward silence as Alexandria looked down at her shoes.

"I forgot to say, nice shirt Alex." Robin said. Alex raised her eyebrows before looking down at her shirt. She smiled when she saw it was covered in Robin's.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Hello Megan! I know what we can do!" M'gann was about to fly off when she nearly slammed into Wonder Woman. "S-sorry Wonder Woman!" M'gann exclaimed, stepping backwards.

"It's fine. Alexandria, are you ready for your training?" Diana asked.

_**Training? We do not need training!**_

Ignoring Kali, Alex nodded and followed Wonder Woman as she stepped out of the room. Alex ran after her but not before waving at the others. They waved back and Alex followed Diana down the halls.

"I want to begin combat training today. We will eventually get to aerial combat." Diana told her. Alex nodded and gulped. Training against Wonder Woman was not going to be fun. They stepped into the other room and walked to the centre.

Diana pulled up a screen and pressed a few buttons. A ring appeared around them and Diana stepped into the centre. "Conjure your fire." She commanded. Alex nodded as the tingling returned to her hands and the fire covered her fists.

"Good. Now hit me." Diana commanded. Alex hesitated for a moment. What if she hurt Diana? Alex didn't want that.

_**Do it! Or are you a spineless fool?**_

Alex scowled before letting her fist fly. Diana caught her wrist easily. "You hesitated. In battle you cannot hesitate."

"S-sorry." Alex mumbled.

"Don't apologise. Try again." Diana said before giving her a kind smile.

….

Alex landed on her back and let out a loud groan. She had thrown her hoodie off a while ago but, even after, the sweat was dripping down her. She sat up as Diana came back carrying two bottles of water. She sat down opposite her and handed Alex the water. "I thought you might need this."

"Thank you." Alex said before unscrewing the lid and drinking down nearly the entire bottle. "Is training….always going….to be like this?" Alex asked while trying to get her breath back.

The Amazon smiled and replied "You will get used to it. How are you adjusting to living in the Cave? Are you getting along well with the others?"

Alex looked down and mumbled "They think I'm weird."

"Why is that?" Diana asked.

"They c-caught me arguing with K-Kali out loud and M'gann said something telepathically earlier w-which caused her to go into my head. Kali s-screamed at her and everyone heard. I explained why b-but they all probably think I'm w-weird." Alex explained quickly as Kali started to swear at M'gann again. She looked up when Diana placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They probably don't think that. Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash have been heroes for a while now; they have probably seen many strange things. Miss Martian is a Martian and Superboy is a clone that was made with the DNA of a Kryptonian. Alexandria, your powers are probably not the strangest thing they have ever seen. You are probably over-thinking this." Diana said encouragingly.

"You think so?" Alex asked.

"I do." She stood up and held out her hand so Alex could get up. "We have done good work today. I will be returning tomorrow for more training so make sure you get a lot of rest."

"Thank you D-Diana." Alex said. The Amazon smiled and said goodbye before making her way over to the Zeta tubes. The girl left the room and, was about to get a shower, when she heard M'gann's voice. She followed the sound and saw Red Tornado talking to a screen.

"Still, it is an odd coincidence that this 'Twister' shares my abilities and my immunity to telepathy." Tornado said.

"W-what's going on?" Alex asked.

"An android by the name of 'Mr Twister' is attacking Happy Harbour." Tornado explained.

"And I think I have a plan. Want to come Alex?" M'gann asked.

"Sure!" She replied.

…

"_Listen to me, all of you." _

"What did we tell you?" Superboy snapped. Alex frowned. That boy needed an attitude adjustment, as her father would say.

"_I know! I know I missed up but now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please, trust me." _M'gann said as she morphed into Red Tornado. Alex griped the ship's controls tightly as Kali started to mumble in annoyance. She had to land the Bioship while M'gann pretended to be Red Tornado.

M'gann turned and said "You're doing good." It was probably meant to sound encouraging but it sounded strange coming out of the android's mouth. M'gann opened a hole in the bottom of the Bioship and flew out.

Alex watched Tornado and Twister fight from the Bioship. As soon as all of the civilians cleared away, she landed the Bioship a short distance away from the fight and flew out.

Wally sent Twister back with a tornado of his own and it landed beside her. Alex started to slam her fists into the android and Superboy joined her. Superboy's fists slammed through the android and Alex's fire melted parts of it. With one last punch, Superboy sent Twister into the water.

Alex flew to M'gann's side as Twister was sent out of the water by Kaldur. M'gann levitated the android and pulled off its arms before Robin threw some of his explosives.

The android landed in a heap and the two girls flew down to join the others. The android's chest opened to reveal a man in a white and green suit. He fell out and landed with a grunt. "Foul, I-I call foul!"

M'gann levitated a boulder and brought it over. "M'gann no!" Kaldur shouted as she threw the boulder down on the man.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth we don't execute our captives!" Robin snapped at M'gann.

"You said you'd trust me." M'gann replied. She pulled the boulder off the man to reveal a destroyed android. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally crouched down and picked up an eyeball. "Cool! Souvenir!"

"We should have had more faith in you." Kaldur said before placing his hand on M'gann's shoulder.

"Yeah! You rocked this mission! Get it? Rocked?" Wally said.

"Ignore him. We're just turbed to have you on the team." Robin said.

"Thanks. Me too." M'gann said.

"You too Alex. That was cool what you did back there." Robin added.

"Yeah babe! You were on fire! Get it? Anyone?" Wally said. Alex snorted and rolled her eyes. She looked over at Kaldur placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You did well." He said.

"T-thanks." Alex replied

…

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur explained. The group now stood in the Cave and the remains of the android were spread out on the table.

"Agreed." Tornado replied.

"Is that why you didn't help us?" M'gann asked.

"No, this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me." Tornado explained.

"But if you're in danger?" M'gann asked.

"Consider this matter closed." Tornado brought the conversation to a halt and walked away.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash, they would have jumped right in to fix things." Wally said.

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is what we need." Robin replied.

"Dude! Harsh!" Wally said to his friend.

"And inaccurate. I have a heart: carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing." Tornado told him.

"Aha right. Sorry, I'll strive to be more accurate." Robin said.

"And more respectful." Kaldur added.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally said.

"This team thing,"

"Might just work out." Robin finished for Kaldur as they started to walk out of the room. Alex bit her lip; she had no idea what she should do.

Robin turned back to her. "You coming Alex?" He asked. She nodded and jogged up ahead to join them. Robin and Wally ran ahead while Alex and Kaldur walked together.

"Do you like it here?" Kaldur asked.

Alex considered it for a moment before saying "Yeah, I think I do."

….

**I'm so, so sorry this took so long! Ugh I bet you guys hate me.**

**Squadron- Thank you! No, I haven't read your stories but I'm really, really sorry if there are any similarities! **

**patattack- Is that a good interesting or bad?**

**olaeissa2000- Thank you!  
**


End file.
